


Tattoos

by TheSassBrit



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch, F/M, Fluff, Tattoos, bryn likes to start shit, gabe is a fun ruiner, jesse and anela are playing the pining game, pre!fall overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSassBrit/pseuds/TheSassBrit
Summary: Anela finds out a little bit of information about Jesse's interests.





	

_He likes tattoos._

Bryn McFinnigan had whispered those traitorous words to her one day in the women’s locker room. Bryn had known Jesse longer than she had, so she knew the information was most likely valid. 

The medic was loathe to admit she developed a crush on the resident cowboy. Somehow, someway, the sweet talked his way through her defenses and befriended her. With her occupation, it was dangerous to get too close to the soldiers she looked out for. And then she had to be stupid enough to notice how sharp his jawline was one day. Or how his hair barely fell into his eyes. She knew it was bad when she started to think his cinnamon brown eyes were pretty. 

Or how he always managed to cheer her up or make her laugh. 

How he was always there for her and was now one of her most dependable friends. 

That’s what was shitty about this. He was her friend. And then she had to get this damn crush. And she never could figure out if he was just being his charming self when he threw flirty comments toward her or if he meant it. 

And that’s what made everything so damn _**frustrating.**_

And then Bryn just had to mention the tattoo thing. Anela stared at herself in the mirror in the locker room. She had yet to put on her shirt. She ignored the little bit of softness she had right above her hips and she turned around, looking over her shoulder. She had recently got her tattoo touched up, so it stood out clear and defined as ever. Anela had loved seeing the manta rays during her childhood. Her grandma would always go down to the water with her and Anela remembered watching in awe as they swam by. 

_“All life is sacred, Anela. From the tiniest fish to the brightest of humans. Remember that.”_

The manta ray on her back spread across both of her shoulders, and the head was right below the nape of her neck, easily hidden when she wore a shirt. The tail curled along her spine, ending at the small of her back. The swirls and circles reminded her of the ocean back home. As beautiful as it could be in Gibraltar, the ocean wasn’t the same here. 

Anela bit her lip, wondering if she should be bold for once concerning Jesse McCree. 

Huffing, she pulled her shirt on and tried to ignore those damn words. 

_He likes tattoos._

* * *

Blackwatch had a rare day off not even two days later. 

The op the group just ran was successful and Anela didn’t even have to pull out her med kit once and she was able to offer support from a distance. Her nanotech was finally proving to have other uses other than healing. She would have to tell Ana that their experiment worked. She already was jotting down notes to make a bigger version of the anti-healing bomb. Anela had started to sketch out walls of fire, thinking about Pele the whole time. 

The op was in Italy, so they all were able to go to the beach in one of the seaside towns. 

Reyes even went, which was a surprise. 

Every one split into different directions when they got to the beach. Anela immediately went to the water, feeling drawn to it. She stood at the edge of the water, feet already covered by the waves. She closed her eyes and tilted her head up, letting the soft breeze blow her hair back. Her t-shirt clung to her skin and the wrap she wore over her swimsuit flowed around her legs. 

“Well ain’t that a pretty sight?” 

Anela rolled her eyes, looking over her shoulder at Jesse. “I know, she’s beautiful.” She gestured to the water.

Jesse smiled crookedly and tilted his hat up. He was wearing a t-shirt and swim trunks, a rare sight. It was strange not seeing the usual bandana, jeans and boots. 

But the damn hat stayed. 

“Wasn’t talkin’ ‘bout the water, Angel.”

She shook her head in amusement, heart skipping a beat at the nickname. He stood next to her and she watched him playfully bury his toes in the sand. 

_He likes tattoos._

Those damn words popped up into her head and Anela swore to get back at Bryn McFinnigan for torturing her like this. After debating about it in her head for many moments, she finally thought ‘screw it’. 

She pulled her shirt over her head, showing her bikini top. She rolled it into a ball and threw it toward her beach towel and bag before looking back at Jesse. “Well, Santa Fe, I’m gonna go and enjoy the water. You’re welcome to join.”

Anela convinced herself that she didn’t hear his breath hitch in his throat, and she tried not to see that his eyes had widened and was openly staring at her back. She untied her wrap and threw it over with her shirt, acutely aware of how Jesse was seeing more of her skin than usual. 

She walked further into the water, pulling her hair up and getting ready to pull it into a bun. His silence was unusual, so she looked at him over her shoulder. 

His wide eyed, dumbstruck look was flattering, and the light dusting of pink on his cheekbones was enough to make her own cheeks warm up. 

“You okay, Santa Fe?”

_He likes tattoos._

“Didn’t know ya had a tattoo,” he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. 

Anela tried to feign indifference, shrugging. “I’ve had it since I was 16. I love manta rays.” 

She walked further out into the water, having it lap around her knees now. She gave him another teasing look. “Are you coming in or what?” 

Jesse McCree always quickly recovered, she had to give him that. 

“Now hold yer horses, a man should enjoy the sights as they come,” he drawled, giving her that crooked grin again. He tossed his hat over by her bag, then he pulled his own shirt over his head and Anela couldn’t tear her eyes away from the sight. God, she was just as bad as him. She knew every one of his scars now, and she even helped some of them heal. His skin was tawny and a light dusting of hair covered his chest. He had his own tattoo, the Deadlock symbol over his heart. Anela always itched to ask the story behind it, but she knew Jesse wasn’t too keen to talk about that part of his past. 

He stretched before bending over and picking up his sandals and tossing them over toward her bag. 

It took an actual damn effort to turn away from him. 

Splashing was her only warning before brawny, strong arms wrapped around her waist and she was picked up. 

“Jesse McCree don’t you dare!” she yelped. 

Too late. 

He tossed her the rest of the way in. 

Anela stayed under the water, swimming out into the deeper part. She could see his silhouette above and barely hear his laughter. She couldn’t hold back her smirk if she tried. 

“Angel?” Even though his voice was muffled, the low timber still managed to reach her.

Anela swam back as he started to hurry forward and she quickly swam behind him. The water was up to his shoulders now.

“Anela, this isn’t funny.”

Yes it was. 

Anela swam down to the bottom, planted her feet against the sand, and kicked off. She burst from the surface, wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and dunked him. 

She couldn’t stop laughing when he resurfaced, spluttering. “Jesus, Mary and Joseph, Angel! I thought you were hurt,” he huffed, pushing his hair back from his eyes. 

Anela started to swim in circles around him. “The ocean is my domain, Santa Fe.” 

Jesse rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah, ya got me.” He splashed her. “Fergot ya were half fish.” 

“Does that make me a mermaid?” Anela cheekily asked, splashing him back. 

Jesse gave her that damn crooked grin again that made him look adorable. “Prettiest one I’ve seen.” 

“Flatterer.”

“I like to call myself the speaker of truths.”

Anela shook her head with an amused smile before taking a deep breath and diving beneath the water again, trying to avoid the fluttering feeling in her stomach. God, she just had to start liking him, didn’t she? 

Jesse had dove after her and was blinking rapidly. Bubbles floated out of Anela’s lips as she laughed at him. Poor guy wasn’t used to salt water. He quickly swam up again and she took pity and followed him. “Dammit that stings,” he yelped, wiping at his eyes. “How d’ya do that?!” 

Anela pushed her hair back, grinning. “I’m used to it.” 

He rolled his eyes again. “That just confirmed my half fish theory.” 

They swam back to where they both could touch and they sat in the water, letting it lap around their waists. Anela leaned back on her hands, enjoying the feel of the water surrounding her. 

“Why a manta ray?” 

Anela grinned, looking over her shoulder. She could barely see the black fin of the manta ray on her skin. “When I was 12, I was getting ready to go off to med school. I had already done all my pre-recs at college and Stanford was more than happy to get a genius in their med school. I was terrified.” Anela rubbed at her shoulder, grin turning wistful. “My grandmother and I used to love going and watching the manta rays swim near the shore. And she told me the words that kept me going when I doubted myself.”

Jesse leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. “And what was that, Angel?”

“She said I am the only thing I can control and I shouldn’t let anything else bother me.” She hunched over, mimicking her grandmother’s stooped position. “Act with grace and strength, Anela.”

She gestured to her back. “So when I was old enough, I got the manta ray on my back. It reminds me of her.”

Jesse reached out and started to trace one of the swirls on the wing of the manta ray. “It’s beautiful.” 

Anela suppressed a shiver and her skin started to heat up where he was touching her. She wasn’t new to physical intimacy. She had plenty of fun nights and a couple relationships when she was in the Navy Seals. 

This, though, was like diving into new waters and she didn’t have any idea how to swim. 

No one’s touch caused goosebumps to rise on her skin. 

She never wanted someone to touch her more, and not even in the sexual way. 

She just wanted to hold his hand, dammit. 

“Thanks,” she managed to croak out, looking at his face. 

His eyes were hooded and thoughtful as he traced the lines of her tattoo. His hair was pushed back and she found herself liking the look a lot. Her heart gradually started to thump faster in her chest as he moved his finger up toward where the manta ray’s horns ended below the base of her neck. 

“So that’s what a real tribal tattoo looks like? I’ve only seen the ones white assholes get,” he stated, snickering. 

Anela couldn’t help but let out a snort of laughter. “Don’t remind me of those inked disasters.” 

The medic thought she was in the clear now after the joke, but she made the mistake to look him in the eye. 

And dammit, it was turning out to be one of those moments that made her wonder if she should tell him how she felt or not. 

Jesse was painstakingly transparent in that moment, and Anela wanted to kiss him so bad. Anela never had anyone look at her like he was looking at her. It was overwhelming and amazing at the same time. A gentle smile came to his lips and Anela felt her breath get caught in her throat. 

“¡Entrado en caliente, cabrón!” 

Anela almost couldn’t process what happened. One moment, Jesse was staring deeply into her eyes. The next, he and Reyes were wrestling further into the water after Reyes basically football tackled him. 

Anela stared at the sight with bewilderment and annoyance. 

Both men were cussing in Spanish and Anela finally just rolled her eyes and stood up, walking back to her spot on the beach. 

Bryn had settled down next to where she and Jesse left all of their things and she spared Anela a look from her tablet as she plopped down beside her. “I see you took my suggestion to heart,” she stated, wiggling her eyebrows. 

Anela furrowed her brows, flicking some water onto the redhead. “Yes, and I hate you for it.”

“I was trying to help! He’s a dumbass after all.” 

While both Anela and Bryn knew Jesse was far from dumb in many things, Anela had to admit that he may be dumb in this certain area. 

The two women watched as Jesse had somehow managed to dunk Reyes. 

“Shitheads,” Bryn huffed, looking back down at her tablet again. 

Anela couldn’t help but smile. 

Even if the moment was ruined, it was still a perfect afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> I was doing my research and finding polynesian tattoos for my baby and I found a beautiful manta ray design and I couldn't imagine her with anything else. 
> 
> And I imagine McCree is a sucker for tattoos.


End file.
